Zomom
Zomom (ゾモム, Zomomu) is a large yellow and black Zeti and a super strong member of the Deadly Six. When Shreddix and Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zomom and other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving them on their alliance-partnership due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zomom and the others rebelled against them and took control of Eggman's robotic forces. Afterwards, Zomom followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the planet, but was ultimately defeated when Sonic and Eggman were than forced to team up in order to stop them for good. "I think I'll have you for dessert." :—Zomom. Appearance :Voice actor: Patrick Seitz (English), Chafūrin (Japanese) Zomom's entire body is somewhat circular in shape, giving him a rather chubby appearance. His upper body is a vibrant orange color. His thick arms end with equally large five-fingered hands with yellow nails. His lower body is pure black, and Zomom's legs are so stubby to be nearly non-existent. His flat feet are each tipped with a pair of yellow claws, with a third on the heel. Zomom appears to have some sort of stubby tail. His age is 133, height is 170cm. (5ft. 7in.), and weight is 573.2lbs. (260kg.). Zomom has thick yellow lips and he appears to be missing some teeth and others seem chipped. Unlike the other Zeti however, Zomom's teeth are square in shape instead of sharp fangs. Zomom has small red eyes with yellow sclera, with black markings surrounding each eye. As seen in the cutscenes, both of Zomom's eyes rarely point in the same direction, (such as in Lava Mountain, where neither of them looked towards the camera). Zomom is fully bald, unlike the other Zeti. On the top of his head Zomom appears to have four relatively short yet sharp horns, each one being striped black and red. On his wrists Zomom wears a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes. Gallery Personality Zomom's two dominant traits are his lack of intelligence and his boundless appetite for food. He is not very bright, possessing a very simple way of thinking, and can sometimes accidently end up embarrassing himself. He is also somewhat bumbling and slow, stumbling his way through factories while oblivious to the damage he causes and it takes him some time to pick up on things, not catching up on Sonic's figure of speeches and not realizing at first that they had caught Tails in their trap when he thought they had caught Sonic. Regardless, Zomom is aware that he stands out as stupid and embarrassing (believing it is in the worst kind of way), though he does not wish to appear any worse. Zomom is a gluttonous Zeti with an unlimited appetite and will eat just about anything or even anyone. Just seeing or mentioning anything food-related can stir up his appetite and he can easily be motivated or distracted by food. However, Zomom is somewhat sensitive about his size. While not showing any dislike of his own about his chubby appearance, bordering on denial of it, he gets hurt emotionally, agitated and even threatening when someone calls him "fat" or makes fun of his size. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zomom is inherently malicious and violent. He takes great enjoyment in causing pain, inflicting physical punishment and killing others, and finds fun in hostile violence. He also has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain. Zomom also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Shreddix and Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, he launched an attack on them with the other Deadly Six, and afterwards, he wanted to squeeze Eggman and Shreddix to death and eat them. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Master Zik **Zor Family *Unnamed mother Neutral *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers Zomom possesses a high level of physical strength, enough to easily crush people to death. Despite his size, Zomom is also capable of very fast movements; he can spin around himself at such high speeds that he can form large dust tornadoes around himself that have wind currents strong enough to lift thick and solid blocks. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. In practice, Zomom is able to use his massive build to his advantage. By using his girth to launch downward impacts on the ground, Zomom can create violent tremors across a wide area that can tear up the environment and make people lose their footing, or flatten foes with devastating force. Besides physical abilities, Zomom is a very profound burrower, capable of digging through ground and rock at speeds rivaling that of the Yellow Drill. He also has the ability to project harmful yellow energy blasts from his body. Besides the addition to his physical skills, Zomom is also shown being capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zomom possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zomom to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zomom also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zomom's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Technopathy *High physical strength *Super speed movements *Enhanced jump *Energy ball projection *Flight *Burrowing *Unlimited appetite *Size enhancement **Energy beam emission *Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Many years ago, Zomom was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deadly Six